


it began with attention and ended in a bar

by The_odd_one



Series: lambo bovino centered fics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, References to Depression, References to Neglect, Sad with a Happy Ending, backroom in a bar, french translation via google, physics nerd lambo bovino, science nerd lambo bovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: lambo is sad and neglected. but he finds happiness in the arms of his best friends sat in a pub whose backroom he frequents.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Original Character(s), Lambo Bovino/Original Character(s)
Series: lambo bovino centered fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	it began with attention and ended in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on ao3. this is more of a drabble/one shot thing that i might flesh out later.

-

His eyes are dull, the joy of living having faded years ago. His family doesn't notice, they never notice him. Not unless he's making a nuisance of himself, he hasn't since he was seven. Not when he decided that if the only attention he was going to get was negative attention then he didn't want it any more. While nana was there in his early days with the sawada's, alongside futa and i-pin, they never really paid him much attention. At most nana made sure he ate and bathed, but she and the other two children never paid much more attention to him unless he'd demanded so.

Even when he used the ten year bazooka and switched places with his future counter part, he was always alone in his older selves room or in the backroom of a bar on a ratty couch.

Now at seventeen that ratty backroom couch was his home more then the Vongola mansion. even so, he made sure to protect the mansion and his own 'status' as a guardian by changing his clothing style and personality. He was honestly just letting himself be who he actually was. He used his birth name instead of the pseudonym the Bovino famigila gave him.

Everyone, outside of the mansion and Vongola circles, knew him as Landon Broderick. The depressed but helpful boy with messy curls and kind green eyes. he had crosshatched scars beneath his eyes and tidy clothes.   
Landon while sad and neglected always, always made sure that those around him didn't feel the same. He played with the local children and helped around the establishments. He made friends with two of the towns softest delinquents. He smiled and rambled about science and physics with an enthusiasm he didn't have for anything else. 

The locals always tried to get him to talk about the two subjects just to see a genuine smile on his face as life entered his dull green eyes.

-  
Landon is about to turn eighteen when he decides it's time to cut ties with the Vongola.

They already have another lightning that connects with the other gaurdians and tsuna better than he ever had, his bonds with them were basically non-existent anyways. They had been for...longer then he'd acknowledge. Aside from near invisible bonds and the fact that he hasn't worn the Vongola ring in over a year, lambo doesn't even live in the mansion any more. He hasn't stayed in his designated room in over six months, everything in there is untouched by human life with a thick layer of dust coating it all. In the past six months the only reason he's visited the mansion is for paying missions and to collect his hidden weapons. The only people he runs into are the staff as he intentionally visits when everyone is either to busy to notice him or out.

Landon Broderick had a birth certificate, he is who lambo was born as after all. He's got a drivers license and credit cards, and a cheap apartment next to the bar he frequents. Plus the Bovino famgilia have every member's real identity under lock and key. They'd given lambo his when he'd asked fro it after some belivible lie to get them to. So no one knew or had proof that lambo bovino was connected to landon broderick.

So six weeks before his birthday he stages Lambo Bovino's death.

He gets the death certificated filed and over with, then he breaks the bonds completely. He ...doesn't actually feel all that different, maybe somewhat light as though a weight had been eased off of his shoulders. But, the whole bond breaking thing just felt like a mosquito bite, at most.

As soon as he arrives to the little town he'd been living in he heads to Sophia's pub. The bar whose backroom he'd often stay in.  
-  
As soon as landon walked into the bar the occupants noticed the smile on his face and the life creeping into his emerald eyes. Marcos grinned and made his way over to his best friend. "Landon! you missed out on Jacques major wipe out yesterday!" Jacques made an offended noise from where he was nursing a broken wrist. Landon laughed as he slung and arm around the older boy's shoulder.   
"Oh?" Landon asked as he and Marcos made their way to the last member of their trio. Jacques flipped him off as the blonde kicked his feet onto the table while the raven and brunette sat down. "Don't be a dick, annie." Jacques reprimanded, a shit eating grin on his face as he called the elder the oh so hated nickname.

Marcos threw his head back and laughed brightly. Landon and Jacques swallowed thickly as they stared at the eldest of their group. Marcos always was pretty when he laughed and when he smiled, or talked or- marcos was just really pretty in general. Jacques glanced over to the leather clad man beside marcos, landon was grinning while marcos laughed. Oh mon dieu, they were both pretty! Jacques smiled helplessly to himself as he felt his cheeks warm. Marcos lowered his head with a grin on his face, amber eyes falling onto first the blonde smiling before him and then to the grinning raven beside him. His heart beat picked up at the joy in the duos eyes. Landon met eyes with him and his grin turned to a smile, their eyes drifted over to jacques who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything in particular. Landon observed as an adoring smile made its way onto the french teens face as the blonde stared he and marcos.

Oh.


End file.
